Reds Regret
by Spirit Of Mephiles
Summary: When a sad accident results in a broken egg Red gives his total rage out on Jay the blue bird but one Tragic mistake kills Jay and Red forever regrets being so rough when he meant no harm. then one night Jay's spirit pays Red a visit in one special dream Warning :Death so don't like don't read and feel free to comment


Why never to yell at Blue (angry) birds

Summary: A joke gone wrong but results in broken eggs causing Red to lose his temper completely. But then a tragic accident occurs that could have been avoided making Red forever regret being so hard on him.

Author note: Death of Jay-one of the blue bird trio- and some insults

So let's begin

One day in Roviotropolis Red and Chuck were guarding the nest full of eggs, Bomb was scooping himself an ice cream cone(For this story let's pretend they have wings 'Kay?) he got a double scoop of Mint Oreo Ice cream (His favorite…I think you can comment on that to correct me if you REALLY know ;) and carried it back outside to eat with his friends. Matilda was tending to a wilting golden Flower in her garden .Blue birds trio Jake, Jim and Jay were plotting a new play based on the war with the pigs in secret but disguising themselves as drawing inspirational pictures of Birds beating the living daylights out of the Piggies*oink oink*-can you tell who I'm talking about?- The red pencil crayon Jay was using snapped and Jay threw it in a bucket with a Purple, Blue, Silver, and a Multicolored. Jay walked to the electronic pencil sharpener and sharpened all of them and held them up to the light as it caught the Shiny tip of all of them. Jay put them back in the Bucket and carried them back outside to the tree where Jake and Jim were working in a picture of the flock holding a Shiny silver trophy standing on top of king pig wearing his crown "How is the pictures going?" asked Jay " Great" came the answer and They both held up the pictures they all had made.

Jim picked up the pictures and put them inside and brought out a script for the play. They all looked at it. "I'll be The red baron-Hey isn't the red baron guy Red grandfather?" Jim nodded "I'll be the Boomerang bird Deputy Bird."he said ``I`ll be the pig king the 4th-currently in game king pig is the 5th-

So with that they began (I`ll do it script form)

Roles

Jay: Red baron

Jake: Pig king the 4th

Jim: Boomerang bird Deputy to R.B

Scene 1

Jake: Surrender your yummy eggs and we shall refrain from hurting anyone!

Jay: Never you foul creatures!

Jake : My loyal pig subjects, Attack!

-Jake lunges at Jay. He gives a playful squeal and Jim joins the fight as they roll here and there on the grass far from the nest of eggs but as they roll closer Jim lightly body-checks Jake and they roll near Matilda`s garden –back to narrative mode- and halt covered in dirt and have grass stains on their feathers Jay notices Matilda trying to lug a bucket full of water and says ``Hey Matilda, Want some help with that?" Matilda sees Jay with his messed-up head feathers from rolling in the grass and thought 'That Jay has always been a sweetheart, Always helping no matter how mischievous he is*sighs* (outta character I know just I had this all planned out so i must folllow plan )"alright Jay can you first separate the water in the bucket into these watering cans and after go fill the Bucket in the stream near the nest of eggs-oh yes and please be careful." Jay nodded and said with determination gleaming in his eyes "You can count on me Matilda!' Yet he didn't notice Jake and Jim whispering to each other "When he has the bucket it'll be heavy we put some clear string across two trees and trip him" said Jim "Yeah he'll deserve it! He's basically in love with Matilda!" Replied Jake they both cackled evilly and set off to find some invisible-string.

So after Jay finished putting the water in the watering cans and he had to refill the bucket. He saw Chuck pig-watching in case they came near sitting on the cliff and said "Hello Chuck!" He turned around and smiled and said "Oh Hello Jay. Helping Matilda I see?" Jay nodded and said"it's quite fun actually "He slid the bucket in the stream and watched it fill up to the near-top and began the long walk back with the filled bucket.

Suddenly he feels something near his leg and trips over it accidently throwing the bucket over Red's head and onto the nest, crushing an egg with a sickening "Crrrunch!' and Jay watches in horror as yolk and egg whites drain from the egg but no dead chick body in sight(Guess why?) Red sees the eggs break and lets out a horrified gasp and rushes over to the nest and shoves aside the bucket. Surprisingly no other eggs were harmed. Red suddenly stands up and yanks Jay off the ground, rage and anger gleaming in his eyes

-script form because it's easier-

R for Red and J for Jay

R: Why did you do that!?

J:it was an accident

-Red starts walking threateningly not noticing he is hurding Jay towards the cliff-

R: You three Dang devils are so hard to deal with I knew this would happen at one time or another

J:Please!I told you it was an accident!-his eyes fill with tears of guilt as they continue towards the edge of the cliff until they were one shove-distance away and red suddenly yells without warning

R: I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED IN THIS WORLD!-his rage boiling over until the cliff part Jay is standing on breaks and he starts to fall down the side to doom

-narrative mode-

Red, realising what he did/said he watches in horror as Jay endlessly falls until he hears Jim and Jake yelling "Jay! No! No ! No! This can`t be true! This has to be a dream! "Red feels them both grab his non-existent wings and beg with tears streaming down their faces "Please tell us this is a dream!" Red realised he just took away the life of Jake and Jim's brother for a sorta dumb egg that wasn't even fertilized but them he heard a sound that made his blood run cold a loud and bone-chilling *Thud* and the sound of bones breaking and Jay's screams of fear stopped. Red remembered that there IS a way to the bottom of the cliff so he ran as fast as he could down the path and he skidded to a halt when he saw a blue body unmoving huddled in the dirt and he ran like never before to it and laid a wing on the still body of Jay and he wanted more than anything to feel a life force throbbing underneath the feathers and skin but felt none. He tried 4 more time, Refusing to believe he was dead until he ran a wing down his spinal cord and to his utter horror felt many breaks and a large one in his neck so if he survived he wouldn't be able to move at all. He felt tears multiplying down his face and he felt dizzy suddenly and felt the ground rush up to meet him.

Matilda was waving her wing over his face when Red woke from his collapse and he shot from the bed suddenly "Jay!" He yelled remembering how he killed him from his anger stupor. "I'm really sorry Red but it's true. Jay's gone. He's dead but we don't blame you for it." With that news Red began crying again. _Hard__. Matilda pulled the covers over Red's Tear-stained face_ and said "Just rest Red" and his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep

When Red started dreaming he was in a forest with trees, trees, trees around him and he hears a Yell of "Why did you do that?! " He recognises the forest and runs over to were the nest is on a cliff and sees himself confronting Jay and saw the fear and guilt in his eyes 'If only I saw that I wouldn't be angry when this actually happened. I would have stopped' and he saw Jay fall off the broken ledge and Red sprints down to the bottom and tries to catch Jay but he goes right through his wings and thuds hard against the dirt because he isn't really there and just a dream.

"Wake up Red! Red! Wake up!" Red opens his eyes to see Jake shaking him with his tiny blue wings and Jim with a sad and worried expression on his face. Red makes a note that they both had tear tracks down their face and slightly puffy, red eyes from crying so much. "Ok good , your awake. You were writhing around in your sleep and calling Jay's name 'n' stuff." Red nodded "Thanks now : Where's Jay's body?" Jim thought for a moment "Still at the bottom of the cliff. Bomb, Matilda and chuck are retrieving the body right now." Then the door opened to the clinic he was in and Bomb, Matilda, and Chuck, all with really sad looks on their face's and pulled in a stretcher with Jay's body and Red saw Jay's neck hanging on an odd angle proving his broken neck. Red said "When will we have the burial?" "Tomorrow" answered Matilda instantly so Red got the thought they had planned the date of burial whilst Red was asleep.

-Nighttime-

Red climbed into the sleeping nest due to Chuck being on pig-patrol and soon fell asleep. When he woke up he was on a hill with mist near the ground and Red saw he was alone until a shape drifted out and Red realised it was Jay's spirit. "Red hi!' said Jay with the normal blue bird trio enthusiasm "Jay! I'm so, sorry for killing you! I just got so mad and…"he trailed off "Don't worry I forgive you" "but you should be down with Jake and Jay sleeping in the slingshot like you normally do!" Red said "Jake…Jim How are they?" Jay said "they miss you a lot but for someone who lost their brother their cooping very well. They are still crying over you now I think." they continues talking until everything suddenly started dissolving "What's going on?" Asked Red In fear "Don't worry your just waking up from your dream. Things work differently in heaven that normal dreams because this is a sort of hmm…alternate universe we spirits use to communicate with the living. It's a little complicated". The Hill rocks grew so fuzzy you couldn't even tell if they were rocks or shapeless blobs when Jay said "Our time together here in nearly done so tell Jake and Jim how much I miss them and remember this_: I never want to see any one of you here for a very long time_." he gave a warm grin and with that the whole world vanished but Jay's words rung in his ears.

-Two months later-

Red watched Jake and Jim play ball with Chuck as a substitute for Jay when he saw Bomb walk out with another ice-cream cone when Bomb tripped on a rock and threw his ice cream far over the cliff. Bombs eye twitched and sat down frustrated. Red started laughing until in only his ears he heard Jay laughing too(not too sure how that's possible but come on now! this is a story where anything is possible!)He smiled and thought _Well Jay, I guess when your physically gone your still here eh?_ He swore he heard someone say "You know it Red!"

The end

Feel free to comment and also pm me which bird is your favourite and why (optional)

Signing off now ;)


End file.
